Wishes of him
by Rin02KagamineVocaloid
Summary: This is a story i did so i decided to post it... home you like it...   " the characters are mine
1. Chapter 1

**Wishes of Him..**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Entertainment. **

**Note: These are my own characters i have come up with. This is a M rated Fan fiction. **

**Chapter 1**

**Minzy was walking into the house next to hers to see if her neighbor could turn the music down. She knocked on the door and Daichi answered the door. "hey" Minzy Said looking at him she followed his eyes and noticed he was looking at her breasts. She blushed a bit and crossed her arms over her breasts.**  
**"Why are you looking at my breasts Daichi...?" She said blushing looking away. Before Minzy knew it he put his hands on her breasts. "Hey D-Daichi!"**  
**"Don't worry Minzy. It shouldn't take long." He said with a grin as he pulled her in and kissed her neck "B-but..." She Said blushing closing her eyes. "Don't worry I'll Be gentle."**

* * *

**Daichi said with a soft smile.**  
**She blushed and let him pull her into his house as he locked the door he pinned her to the wall. He was 6"7 with shaggy Dark brown hair. She was only 5"8 with mid back length Dark brown hair with blond and red highlights. He pulled her up high and started kissing from her neck up to her lips and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around him deepening the kiss. He soon carried his down to her basement and he gave her some pills to make her unconscious. She passed out ten minutes after she took them. He soon undressed her and tied her right hand to the wall then her left and so on. A few hours later she woke up and looked around and saw Daichi in front of her naked. "D-Daichi...?" She said looking from top to bottom then looked away trying to get out of the trap he put her in but it was no use.

* * *

**  
**"Minzy i said i would be gentle now wouldn't i?" He said smiling getting closer to her kissing her neck. She moaned softly and she raised her knee into his shaft. He Groaned with pain holding onto his shaft "Fucking little bitch! Your getting it harder than what i said!" He then started pounding his shaft into her. She moaned loudly feeling his shaft go into her. "So.. Your s-still a virgin." He said groaning going into her faster "M-maybe..." She moaned then closed her eyes having her head stay against the wall. Then they both felt something wet drip down. Daichi looked and saw. "Oh... Now i do know that your still a virgin. There's blood dripping down." He said as he continued going inside harder and faster. "F-fine... I am a virgin... Your such a beast...Where's the guy i used to know..?" She said crying softly and moaned louder. "Well if I'm such a beast then you just g-got... FUCK I'm going to cum." He said groaning loudly letting his cum flow into her.

* * *

**  
**"No..." She said cumming with him. "W-well...If I'm such a beast then you got your brains fucked out. And you got your virginity raped by THE beast." He said with an evil grin looking at her. "Yeah..." She said looking away. "Well...Now that i took your virginity then now your my Servant. A.K.A Slave." He said untieing her and getting dressed. She fell to her knees and passed out on the ground. "Well...you'll be begging for it later." He said walking out and starts his car leaving to meet his friends at the mall. Hours later (5:07 Pm) she woke up and looked around and saw that she had her clothes on. "Oh...It was just a dream.." She said going out of her room and sits on her couch watching a anime show. She heard someone at the door and got up and answered it. "D-daichi...?" She said Blushing a bit backing up slowly.

* * *

**  
**"Yeah..? Hey...Well i was wondering if you'd like to go to the mall with me and some friends." She looked at him and nodded a bit. "S-sure...that's fine.. But do you think you could drive me..?" She said grabbing her keys. "Yeah sure no problem okay?" He said going down the steps that had led him to the house." She closed and locked the door following him. "So... Who all is going to be there Daichi?" She said getting into his car.

* * *

**  
**"well...Daisuke, Mikoto, Asuka and Haru are going plus us..." He said putting his keys in the ignition. "Oh...**  
**are they like some of the popular people from school..." She said looking down. "Oh hell no... Their some friends i met while i was at one of my anime conventions." He said smiling. They both laughed at the song Caramelldansen cause they couldn't dance because they were driving. "So... why didn't you answer any of my texts earlier?" Daichi Asked Minzy. "Oh...W-well I guess i passed out again because i stayed up all night again.." She said with a shyish laugh. "Seriously... Even if it is the first week of summer break you need to stop doing that before you get sick." He paused then blushed a bit "I-i worry about you.." He said looking away blushing a bit. "Y-you care for me?" She said looking over at him. "Well yeah... O-of course I'd care for you a whole hell lot." He said pausing again. "If i didn't then why would i had asked you to go to the mall with me now HM?" He said with a sheepish smile. **

**

* * *

"Well...That is most definitely true." Minzy said with a little laugh. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Well... Minzy... I guess this is the time that you meet Daisuke, Mikoto, Asuka and Haru." Daichi said opening the door for Minzy on his vehicle. "Perfect. Do you think they'll like me?" Minzy said getting out of the car looking at him. "Who knows how you space out i'm betting you'll be able to make PERFECT friends with them hah." Daichi said with a chuckle. "Hey i resent that!" Minzy said with a smile and punches Daichi playfully. "Ow. That hurt ya know." Daichi said with a fake voice. "Uh huh sure it did Daichi Esino." Minzy said with a laugh walking in with Daichi. "Yo! Daisuke, Mikoto, Asuka and Haru!" Daichi said loud enough for the three stores around them to hear. "Daichi! Be quiet!" Minzy Said. "Hey keep your boyfriend quiet would ya?" A girl walking out of the mall said.

* * *

"Wha... H-he's not my boyfriend." Minzy said blushing rembering the dream earlier. Minzy was spaced out sitting down thinking about the bondage of earlier when some tapped her shoulder. "O-oh s-sorry Daichi." She said getting up following Daichi to the gang. "Yo Daichi. Who's this cutie?" A guy with blond hair and orange-red eyes asked looking at Minzy. "It's Minzy Daisuke. And don't get any ideas." Daichi said blushing softly. "Mm.. You choose a cute one to bring with you Daichi. Hello Minzy-San I'm Haru." A black haired guy with golden brown eyes said looking at Minzy.

* * *

"H-hello Haru... and Daisuke." Minzy said with a little bow to them. "Aww.. She's also polite and cute. Nice choose Daichi." Mikoto and Asuka said at the same time then they grabbed Minzy's hands pulling her to some of the rad stores there. "Well... It looks like the girls are going to give her a fashion about you Daichi.. You need a new wardrobe." Daisuke said pushing him to one of the stores. "W-what...?" Daichi said while being pushed. An hour later the girls and the guys met up where they first met up at. Daichi looked at Minzy from head to toe. She had her wavy burnette with blond and red hair was permantly straightened.

* * *

She was wearing a leather jacket over a blue tank top with gray skinny jeans. She was also wearing blue eye make-up which made her green eyes show more. Daichi was just mesmorized by what she looked like. "M-minzy... Y-you look..." Daichi stopped as he realized he was blushing because everyone but Minzy was laughing. "Let me finish that sentence for you Daichi. Minzy you look stunning and beautiful." Asuka said smiling. Minzy looked over Daichi. Daichi had his hair dyed from the shaggy dark brown to black with slight red highlights. He was wearing a gray leather sports jacket with a black shirt and blue skinny jeans with DC shoes. "Well... Daichi you look amazing i swear it. B-but... Why'd you dye your hair?" Minzy said putting her hand at the end of his hair moving her hand up a bit.

* * *

"I-I thought y-you might like it.." Daichi said blushing looking away. "Well i like it but... I loved your old hair... But oh well hehe." Minzy said with a soft giggle. "Hey guys.. How about we go Uanari that awesome noodle restaraunt?" Daisuke asked. "Nah... We were thinking of going to hottopic then going home." Daichi and Minzy said at the same time. "Alright bye guys!" Daisuke left giving a note with everyone's numbers to Minzy. "Hey let's go put these bags into the car.. Don't you think Daichi?" Minzy said looking up at him. "Yeah..." He said grabbing his seven full bags of clothes and things.

* * *

Minzy also picked up her bags but she realized she had two times the most Daichi has. "S-sorry Daichi.." Minzy said. "You do know Asuka and Mikoto payed for it right?" Daichi said with a chuckle. "Yeah i know..." Minzy said walking with Daichi to the car. Minzy sighed and sat in the car grabbing two drinks from her bag. "Do you want strawberry kiwi or fruit punch?" Minzy asked Daichi. "I'll Have Strawberry kiwi." He said grabbing it from her feeling her soft hand and he blushed a bit looking away opening the can. Minzy smiled and opened hers drinking i it sip by sip. "Minzy... What do you think of me as?" Daichi said looking at her blushing a bit putting his drink down. Minzy blushed and she looked at him "W-well... I think of you as an awesome friend... I have known you for about two years..." Minzy said putting her drink down looking at him.

* * *

"But... What else do you think of me... More than a friend... or... " He said grabbing gently on to her hand pulling her into his embrace kissing her deeply. She blushed feeling his soft lips against hers.


End file.
